


The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Haldir - bathing with Haldir but it soon escalates into sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Haldir](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169299704072)

> _Imagine bathing with Haldir but it soon escalates into sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He looked as if this was exactly what he needed. The warmth of the water steamed the air as his head sat, leaning back on the edge of the bath. Haldir’s eyes were shut for the moment, his breath even and steadily rising his chest as he let his worries wash into the water if only for the moment.

You move towards him, the water swooshing around your body and making his head tilt forward to focus his gaze upon you. It was unreadable, though that faded just slightly as you spotted the way his eyes flicked down your body, observing what hadn’t been hidden by the surface of the bathwater.

“You have been missed, my love,” you hum, slipping upon his lap as his hands migrate to your hips. You feel the length of him against you, growing along your thigh as you let your lips find his clavicle in a leisurely kiss.

“When I am far from you, it is moments like this I think of,” Haldir replies, moving closer to your body to secure another kiss, this time against his lips, when your attention returns from his chest. His hands slip beneath the water, sending a jolt through you and a gasp from your throat when the pads of his fingertips move between your thighs, his voice low between you as the tone shifts, “Oh, have I missed you, too.”


	2. Éomer - losing your virginity to Éomer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

Gif source:   [Éomer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420202452/tossme-%C3%A9owyn-%C3%A9owyn-cried-%C3%A9omer-amid-his)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Éomer._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

A dim glow flowed through the tent, the candles providing just enough light to see him. Shadows danced across his body as he neared you, donned in but his trousers now. The Rohirrim before you was far from his home, but you found yours right here and now, with him.

Éomer’s hands were gentle, contradicting the rough callouses that only came from years of training a weapon, slipping away the straps to your gown as if they were meant to lay waste by his hand. The warmth of his skin only serves to send a anticipatory shiver down your spine, his lips only growing the need within you for more of him. Greedily, you return his kiss, urging him onward with silent whimpers that are swallowed by his tongue.

He was going slow for your sake, this much was evident by the way he touched you. Firm and quick pace gave way to a resistant touch, holding himself back from absolutely ravishing you and having you calling through the thin walls of this tent for all of your company to hear.

You’re amazed at how wanton your own voice sounds to you, a treacherous moan of his name tumbling from your kiss-bruised lips when his own migrate ever lower, “Éomer…”

“Patience,” he murmurs against your skin that seemed to give to his every touch, “you are not ready, yet.”


	3. Thranduil - riding Thranduil on his throne.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/126893054822/rewecca-thranduil-lee-pace-in-the-hobbit-the)

> _Imagine riding Thranduil on his throne.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His hair tangles around your fingers as you tug on it just enough to get him to lean his head back to allow your lips to crash down onto his. Your whole body moves with the kiss, pulling gasps and moans from the great Elvenking as you rode him above his throne.

You break the kiss with a sharp inhale of your own when he grasps you to him quickly at the same time his hips snap up against yours, breaking the rhythm you set and hitting you at an unexpected angle, “Thranduil, please…” A smirk flashes across his face in satisfaction at your begging, snapping his hips up to yours once again before you pick your pace back up.

His voice is low, his praise only for your ears, “You are doing so well for me, surely you can hold on a little longer.”


	4. Bofur - taking you from behind while trailing kisses along your neck and back.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bofur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169145192447/maidhros-goodbye-bilbo)

> _Imagine Bofur taking you from behind while trailing kisses along your neck and back._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Bofur,” you murmur, trying your hardest to stay quiet with the company sleeping not too far away. You and Bofur had been on watch and, technically, you were still  _watching_. You just were also multitasking.

The dwarf kisses gently along your back, causing you to look over your shoulder at him as well as you could before he earns another quiet moan from you as his hips hit against your skin once again and he reminds, “Shhh, love.”


	5. Thranduil - finding out that Thranduil likes it when you tug on his hair during sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125419116167)

> _Imagine finding out that Thranduil likes it when you tug on his hair during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You didn’t think it out, it just happened. It was an impulse. Your hands were already wound into his hair as he moved against you, pinning you into the mattress with each push of his hips into yours. Tugging at it was just something you did. Something to get the tension building within you out in one way or another. You hadn’t really realized you’d done it until Thranduil moaned, lofty with the slight shock of how off-guard you’d caught him, with his head tilted back thanks to your pull.

The corner of his lips curl into satisfaction you had yet to see as his thrusts come faster,  eyes slipping down to yours in a way that dares you to grab him like that again. He doesn’t need to voice his approval— it was already written all over his body.

Still, you take the moment of your upper-hand to tease your lover, though it comes out breathless and hoarse, “Did you— did you like that, Thanduil?”


	6. Haldir - having sex in the middle of the night with Haldir.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Haldir](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169299812842/thranduilings-diva-legolas-part-26-if-you)

> _Imagine having sex in the middle of the night with Haldir._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Both of you should have been asleep. The night was far too dark and far too cold for this sneaking about, but even that wasn’t enough to stop you. All the warmth you needed you found in each other, hardly derailed by the nip in the air around the bed you found yourselves in.

Haldir’s lips burned your skin, leaving a blush wherever they roamed, but you arched into them. Eagerness and excitement on your tongue when, finally, he captures your mouth in his kiss.

You knew he would be gone before morning peaked over he horizon, giving you all the more reason to savor this moment while it lasted.


	7. Thranduil - pinning you down to the bed while his lips wander over your skin.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135140716262/armitageandpace-thranduil-gifs-from-the)

> _Imagine Thranduil pinning you down to the bed while his lips wander over your skin._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Thranduil captures your wrists firmly, pushing them down into the cushion of his lavish bed and successfully halting your wandering hands. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to hurt you. A spark of excitement in his eyes, the great Elvenking murmurs a single order before his lips begin to trail down your neck.

“You’re not allowed to touch.”


	8. Bofur - helping you get dressed after sex, but you have to negotiate for each article of clothing with kisses.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bofur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169145233362/ghisborne-bofur-looking-very-handsome-for)

> _Imagine Bofur helping you get dressed after sex, but you have to negotiate for each article of clothing with kisses._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“This next?” he offers, holding your shirt up in his hands, though there was a price to pay to get it back. You’re unable to hold back a giggle at the look on his face, waiting for you to lean in and kiss him again.

You do, pulling back and taking the shirt with you, “Yes.”


	9. Bofur - sucking Bofur off while he’s supposed to be on watch, late one night.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Bofur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169145192447/maidhros-goodbye-bilbo)

> _Imagine sucking Bofur off while he’s supposed to be on watch, late one night._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you doing?” despite the warning in his tone, Bofur’s lips quirked upwards as you knelt in front of him, “I’m on watch.”

“So… watch,” a glint of mischief in your eye, you reach for his belt, searching his face for any sign for you to stop.

He chuckles, shaking his head, “You’re just determined to get me in trouble, aren’t you?”


	10. Thranduil - giving your virginity to Thranduil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thranduil](http://colloportusspell.tumblr.com/post/109391954904/slowly-falling-in-love-with-this-fucker)

> _Imagine giving your virginity to Thranduil._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Thranduil’s stare made you shift as heat seemed to consume your body. You were certain that you had become quite flushed in your own embarrassment while he took you in from across the room as you waited for him on the ornamented bedding. What you were wearing left little to the imagination, but had seemed to slow the Elvenking nonetheless as he took his time making his way towards you. Thranduil’s eyes slipped down your form, making a shiver follow his gaze. There were no words, the quirk of his lips upwards all you needed to let you know that he enjoyed the sight of you.

“To find you in my bedchambers this evening is a welcome surprise,” Thranduil hums as his boots come to stand beside where you were sat upon his bed. He doesn’t pull away as you reach for his robes, tugging him closer until he dipped into the bed by a knee, your lips boldly finding his own. His hands immediately come to your jaw, cupping you as his lips move back against yours with a force that has you moaning into his kiss. He pulls back with a nip at your bottom lip, making you frown in disappointment as he smirks at you teasingly, “Why are you here, little one?”

Your frown etches deeper as you let out an annoyed huff. As if he didn’t already know! He had been the one to offer the invitation when you had finally admitted your reluctance in becoming physically intimate with him was all due to the fact you had no experience as of yet. He was going to make you say it, though. After all, nothing was ever easy with Thranduil.

Excitement matches your embarrassment in equal volumes as you manage in little more than a whisper, “I want you.”

“What do you want me to do to you?” he raises a brow in amusement as you shoot him a glare. Oh, how he loved to tease you. Sometimes, you hated him for it, but you’d be lying if you said the way his voice had lowered into a small groan at the end of his question hadn’t sent heat directly between your legs.

You shift on the bed before, finally, you confess the way he wants, “I want— I want you to take my virginity.”


	11. Legolas - during your first time with Legolas when he sees your naked skin glowing in the moonlight he is amazed and starts speaking in Elvish and pulls you closer to him because he wants to kiss every inch of your body on your wedding night.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Legolas](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/131378176517/elektrahnatchios-hs-yearbook-meme)

> _Imagine during your first time with Legolas when he sees your naked skin glowing in the moonlight he is amazed and starts speaking in Elvish and pulls you closer to him because he wants to kiss every inch of your body on your wedding night._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The window was large enough for the moon to light what the candles couldn’t, but still positioned in such a way as to keep the events of the room private. Legolas shed what ceremonial jewelry he had donned for your wedding day, placing it beside where yours sat on a nearby table as you watched him rather than the stars. You were practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness as he reached to unlace what little was left of your wedding dress only to let it slip to your ankles as soon as it was untied.

Not a word has been spoken since you entered the room up until this point, making you suspect that he was nervous too despite the way he takes you in now. It was a mixture of awe and admiration at seeing the way your body caught the moonlight more than candlelight. Finally, he speaks. It was a soft murmur of something in Elvish that you were sure was praise as your skin is electrified under his fingers smoothing down your side before he pulls you closer.

“In the starlight you glow,  _meleth nîn_ ,” Legolas breathes in amazement at the sight of you, the pink dusting his cheeks seemingly brighter in contrast to his regally pale complexion. He gently captures your lips with his in a kiss that becomes increasingly passionate the longer he holds you to his body. He parts from you only to trail his lips against your neck and down your collar, a chuckle escaping him, “Now that I’m honored to call you my wife, I want to kiss every inch of you.”

“Legolas,” you can feel your blush heating your own body to his touch, your smile turning into a grin of happiness as you lean into his lips at your chest, “I want you, too.”


	12. Éomer - having a hair pulling kink.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Éomer](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420148547/orlandobloom-middle-earth-meme-33-men)

> _Imagine Éomer having a hair pulling kink._

———  _Request for fyeahpeterandeveryone_ ———

The noise he made was drenched in lust, mouth dropping open in shock at how much he’d enjoyed your tugging at his hair the way you had. Once again, you experimentally give him another pull, seeing if that was a fluke or not.

It was not, judging by the way Éomer gripped at your thighs tighter, giving a sharp thrust back against you as he moaned, low and deep, meeting your eyes with his own intense look, “Don’t stop.”


	13. Bard the Bowman, Thranduil - being part of Thorin’s company and being captured by King Thranduil and Bard in BotFA and getting turned on by the two of them inspecting you closely, so the night ends with both of them fucking you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

**_A/N:_ ** _According to[this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.elfdict.com%2Fw%2Fbeautiful&t=ZjYxNjk1ODAwN2FiNmZjZjkzYzE2OWJjNTYyOGJiNjdiMTNjMjZjOSxxcmZIRVROSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155613693393%2Fwarnings-nsfw-an-according-to-this-dail&m=0), “dail” = “beautiful” in Sindarin _

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fthe-hobbit-mygifs1-1000-5k-3k-bard-thranduil-im-so-hobbitedit-myhobbitgifs-bofa%2F112613379009&t=ZDQzNjExMTBkNmJkNjljZGE5ZTJhZTZmMDg3OWM1MjQ5NTI2NmZiNyxxcmZIRVROSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155613693393%2Fwarnings-nsfw-an-according-to-this-dail&m=0)

> _Imagine being part of Thorin’s company and being captured by King Thranduil and Bard in BotFA and getting turned on by the two of them inspecting you closely, so the night ends with both of them fucking you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

This was not how you had expected the night to evolve upon being captured by Thranduil and Bard. Their questions had stripped you bare far before their hands had and yet, you still had become uncomfortably aroused under their scrutiny.They were still deciding what quite to do about Thorin, but they had decided exactly what to do with you.

“Come to me,  _dail_ ,” Thranduil calls, watching you from where he sat in the extravagantly Elvish chair that had been imported along with this tent.

You hesitate, reluctant to leave the warmth of Bard’s lips along your shoulder up until he removes them to encourage, “Go on.”


	14. Fili - Fili eating you out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Fili](http://whatcatsays.tumblr.com/post/43344860712/gif-hunt-dean-ogorman-as-fili-requested-by)

> _Imagine Fili eating you out._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

The braids in his beard ticked your skin, causing the corners of your mouth to twist up from where your head had fallen back in a pleasured moan of his name, “Fili!”

The lion between your knees growls into your cunt at the encouragement, a smirk rimming around the edge of his tongue as your hands wind into his hair, pulling him closer as he hungrily gives you what you want. You want him closer, though you suspect that he’s possibly as close as possible at the moment, but nonetheless thats all you can think of. Closer. Faster. With more pressure.

And Fili gives it to you.


	15. Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield - having sex with Dwalin, Thorin, and the two Durin princes.

_**Warnings:**   NSFW_

Gif source:  [1](http://i-walk-in-starlight.tumblr.com/post/91806789269/the-amount-of-sass-in-that-one-blink-alone-is)  |  [2](http://the-hobbit.tumblr.com/post/67874844052/theheirsofdurin-fili-kili-for)

> _Imagine having sex with Dwalin, Thorin, and the two Durin princes._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It had just happened. You couldn’t quite explain the events leading up to it. They didn’t really matter, anyway.

What did matter was the fact that you had spent all of the night and most of the morning with at least one of them between your thighs, your throat now sore and scratchy from the screams of pleasure they had been wrenching from you. Thorin had been first, but the princes were quick to lose patience after that, and there was no more taking turns with you when Dwalin came around. It was whoever was in your proximity that you latched onto, just needing to grip something.

You were thoroughly exhausted by now, flopping unceremoniously onto the sheets beneath you while Fili caught his breath, the last to have you tonight, “We should do this again sometime.”

Thorin grunts his agreement from where he rests on the headboard, admiring the view he had of your body while the others gathered their bearings, “Indeed.”


	16. Fili, Kili - having a threesome with Fili and Kili and them DP-ing you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; DP_

Gif source:  [Here](http://the-hobbit.tumblr.com/post/60875777293/kili-bilbo-wed-given-you-up-fili-how-on)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Fili and Kili and them DP-ing you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“At the same time?” Kili asks, brows raised only for his features to relax into the kiss you give him.

Pulling back you hear Fili, whose hands were on your thighs, ask, “Are you sure?”

Leaning towards him, you give a nod as you pull both dwarves closer, “I’m quite sure.”


	17. Thranduil - Imagine at least for once dominating Thranduil in bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; subDom**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; subDom_

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181929063797/cat1212-ooh-that-look)

> _Imagine at least for once dominating Thranduil in bed._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He looks at you as if he’s amused you would ask for such a thing from him. Like he was entertained just by the notion that you,  _his human_ , would buck up the courage to ask her Elvenking to hand over the reigns of dominance in the bedroom.

A long, slender finger brushes along your shoulder, feathering light against the skin there as he takes far longer than he needs to to think about your request, and you know he’s doing it just to keep you in suspense, before, finally, he parts his lips, a smirk tugging at the edges of them, “I shall indulge you tonight.”

Excitement licks through you, curling into a coil of tension that settles in your abdomen, heating you up. Your grin melts into something more subdued as his hand boldly moves to push the sleeve of the dress he had you in down your shoulder, testing you.

Your hand grabs quickly at his wrist, stopping his motion and gaining a raised brow in return, “No, you touch me only when told, understood.”

Thranduil’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, his hand falling back to his side when you release it, “My apologies.”

Fisting at your dress, you pull it up just enough to ease your way into his lap, and you watch his hands twitch at his sides, before he thinks better of it. He wanted to touch you, grab your hips and take over, like he usually did, but not tonight.

“You’re not allowed to touch,” you murmur, ghosting your lips against his own and getting a half-nod in response, but when he leans towards your kiss, you lean back, holding back from giving him what he wants. “You speak when spoken to.”

“Yes,” Thranduil supplies quickly, as you bring your lips back closer to his, “Yes.”


	18. Thranduil - Imagine having rough sex with Thranduil because he got jealous of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So “dess” means “young woman” and “pin tithen” means “little one” in Sindarin (according to my Sindarin-English dictionary yo).
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: NSFW; Rough sex; Thranduil being high-key possessive & controlling**

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/126729453402/grumpythranduils-t-h-r-a-n-d-u-i-l)

> _Imagine having rough sex with Thranduil because he got jealous of you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Do you think you may speak with anyone you please in that way?” his voice was through gritted teeth, punctuated with his next harsh thrust, sending you lurching forward just to be pulled back by his hands at your hips.

Your hand flattens against the ancient wood of his bedroom wall, a whimper escaping you as he takes you from behind at his own pace, with little regard for your own pleasure, though you still received it nonetheless, “I-I was not— I was—” You can’t get it out, another whine moaned past your lips as his fingers find your neck, tugging you back with just enough guidance to leave your back arched against his chest and your head against his shoulder, earning a perfect view of the Elvenking’s furrowed brow and fiery gaze.

“You were,  _dess_ , or do you say my own eyes deceive me?” Thranduil’s brow arches, daring you to tell him different. His grip at your hip tightens while his thrusts slow to a near-torturous pacing, giving you just enough time to clear your head in order to answer him. Grasping at the arm along your chest, you tug just enough for your throat to not feel so constricted in his grip, swallowing thickly before formulating your words.

You know better than to deny him, and you would say nearly anything for him to return to his hurried pace with how close to your own orgasm you found yourself, “I only have eyes for you, Thranduil! Only you can make me feel like this! Please, Thranduil, don’t stop!”

His lips quirk upwards ever so slightly, before he places a kiss to the edge of your cheek, “Do not worry, _pin tithen_ , I intend to make certain you don’t soon forget those words before I am through with you.”


End file.
